User blog:NateTehNoobRBLX/New Ideas/Suggestions:
So, recently Coeptus had released the newest update to Bloxburg about a week ago. As the major map redo is nice (Just expansion + a few more new locations. Yay!) I was quite disapointed in the decorations it had brought us. (Don't get me wrong, it's easier for people to build cities/towns now, and everything looks a lot more realistic in Bloxburg in terms of how the town has more signs/rules for you to follow or break, street lights to light up the night, and traffic lights so I don't crash into your 25% demon, 25% angel, 12.5% Cat, 12.5% Dog, 25% human baby. But, I feel like there should be more to Bloxburg's decorations. Subcategories! Subcategories would function similar to the counters. There would either be 'Modern' (For example) and a new list of Modern items will show up, or Simplicity; which does the same. Or, it'll only apply to variants of the item. (Example, there are about 5 Simplicity tables. An image of one table will instead show up with a + in the bottom right corner. Which, then it'll reveal all 5 simplicity tables whether it's a desk, console table, or dinning table. Handrails! This is self explanatory. We just need handrails. ...That's really it. But in all seriousness, they can be placed along the sides of a staircase, or a wall next to that staircase. More stairs! Dunno how you people convinced Coeptus that an elevator was a set of stairs. ''Stairs with carpets on them (instead of Classic Stairs being re-textured and re-painted.) should be neat little feature. ..All you really have to do is take an already existing set of stairs (with steps) and put a carpet on them. -- ''Oh! And what about adjustable steps? (Similar to making walls + They have a maximum of 15 steps, which creates a regular classic staircase and a minimum of 2-5, which is 1/2 of a square filled, or 1 entire square filled in the grid.) Or curved steps? ROBLOX has made them before and I know very well with ROBLOX studio it's possible. It may take up a 2x2 grid, though. Escalators could help out too, for mainly industrial/city builds anyways. Hallow out the roofs! It's -- It's self explanatory. Just make the roof hallow so we can place support beams in them for decoration, or make a room in them. (Obviously only works for some roofs) A bank location. In reality, it'll only function as a place for roleplay, buying currencies, and a possible bankteller job. You won't be able to rob it or whatever, but it's just there. Otherwise, where does the ATM get all that money? More food! I wouldn't mind some more diverse food, because in reality all we have is "American and Italian food" in Bloxburg, Maybe some Chinese food, a Russian cuisine, that kind of stuff? More house locations + Player expansion! Well, the map has gotten bigger. This is a good opportunity to also make neighborhoods bigger, thus increasing Bloxburg's player count. Besides, there's a lot of empty space inbetween the town and the neighborhoods. Category:Blog posts